How to Catch a Thief
by rubisora18117
Summary: Neko is the mysterious thief that no one has ever gotten a good look at. Jonouchi swears that he would do everything he can to catch Neko. As he gets closer to the truth, Jonouchi may learn things aren't as they seem. Shonen-ai eventually. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue: The Thief

**Disclaimer:** I have no ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh. Damn…

**Summary:** Neko is the mysterious thief that no one has ever gotten a good look at. Jonouchi swears that he would do everything he can to catch Neko. As he gets closer to the truth, Jonouchi may learn things aren't as they seem.

**Random talk:** I've been playing around with this idea for a few months now. It's evolved quite a lot since then. I'm quite amazed at how much it has changed. It was just a basic thief story where someone was secretly from a thieving family. Now it is so much more.

**Dedication: **This fic goes out to all you people who actually review my fics and my beta for coming up with the title for this fic. (Much better then Cat Burglars and Guard Dogs…) Without any of you, I wouldn't be writing fic and/or posting them.

**Warnings: **This fic is completely AU and contains shonen-ai/yaoi, mild language, some abuse, ooc, and some other stuff I have no clue what else will be in it at this time. Either that or it would give away things.

* * *

How to Catch a Thief

Prologue: The Thief

Security guards stood by the necklace, ever vigilant in their duties. Even though they were guarding a replica of the Sennen Tauk, it was worth just as much as the original. In truth, the copy was made a few centuries after the real one in order to stop thieves from stealing it. But the fact that there were actually two necklaces wasn't common knowledge. Hence why there were more guards than normal.

Just earlier that day, the owner of the museum, Bakura Kaemon, (1) received a message from the master thief called Neko. This thief was well known, not just for what they stole, but the fact that there was little known about them. There is even a dispute over if said thief was male or female. Not to mention the fact that Neko said they were targeting the copy.

A bird song interrupted the silence, confusing the guards. They watched as a small bird flew in and landed on one of the security cameras. It looked down at the stumped guards.

"What's a canary doing here?" one of the guards asked.

"That can't be a canary," another one pointed out. "It's too big to be one."

All the guards started to argue what kind of bird it was, except one. One guard near a door found it amusing grown men paid to watch a priceless item were having a debate over a bird. He looked up at said bird, giving it a slight nod. The bird turned around to face the wires of the camera and started to cut them with its beak. After it was finished with the camera, it would move to the next.

It was after three cameras that the other guards noticed what the bird was doing. The sight was quite hilarious. The guards were scrambling about, trying to catch the small bird. Eventually, the bird cut all the wires to the cameras and flew out. The guards were still following the bird, now seeking out revenge for making the look like idiots. None realized that one guard stayed behind.

"Now to do my part," the guard said, smirking, as he took off his hat and put on a pair of blue visors. Cat ears were poking out of chocolate hair. He approached the case, taking out a diamond cutter.

By the time the guards returned, there was a hole in the glass case and the necklace was missing. There was a scramble to go tell their boss of what happened.

Meanwhile, a figure sat on the roof of the museum. Cat ears twitched ever so often, while his tail swishing. He held up the recently stolen Sennen Tauk to the moon.

"That had to have been the easiest theft yet," the guy said. The bird from earlier landed on the figure's shoulder. "I must thank you once more, Kisa."

"Of course, Seto-sama," the bird said.

* * *

TBC

(1) Kaemon – Japanese boy's name meaning joyful

**Random talk:** Wow, I gave so much away, but so little. You may think you know everything, but you don't! ((insert evil laugh)) I have a tendency to even put in plot twist in even if I give a whole bunch of hints.

Reviews feed my soul. At least, what's left of it.

Rubi-chan


	2. Chapter 1: The Detective’s Son

**Disclaimer:** Drat… I think I used up all of my good, stupid disclaimers for my other fics! Oh well. I don't own it, happy? Oh! I also don't own the book mentioned. I wish I had a copy… So hard to find used and too cheep to buy new…

**Random talk:** This chapter is more like a prologue in that I'm explaining stuff, a lot. So, you guys can call it a background chapter! Feel free to skim over parts that you know from the anime. I tried to keep it to a minimum, not going into great details since I didn't feel like explaining the basic plot of the show.

* * *

How to Catch a Thief

Chapter 1: The Detective's Son

Every newspaper in Domino had basically the same headline. Numerous websites had the same news as the papers, in several different languages. The same thing was being discussed in the news and on forums. Neko struck again.

Whenever Neko was involved, it was a big thing. There is no one that has tried that was able to even come close to capturing the thief. Detectives from around the world come to Domino City just to try to solve the case. All have failed miserably.

This angered Jonouchi Katsuya. Jonouchi was the son of one of the best detectives in Japan. Jonouchi wanted to be just like him when he was younger, solving cases that no one in the department could. It was still a dream of his even as a teenager. Even though he didn't have book smarts, Jonouchi had a great sense of intuition that lead him to figure out cases the police were working on before anyone else could. Some say it runs in the family for that was the same way his father became the best.

At least, his father was the best. Five years ago, out of the blue, Jonouchi Akira decided to retire. There were some that would say he was pushed to retire for unknown reasons. Whatever reason behind leaving, Jonouchi really didn't care that much. He would become a detective just like his father. And to prove he had the skills, he would be the one to unmask Neko.

"Arg! I can't figure Neko out!" Jonouchi yelled, waking up several of his neighbors in the apartment complex that were hoping to sleep in on a Sunday.

Yes, Jonouchi Katsuya was going to be the one to unmask Neko. That is, if Neko didn't drive the young teen insane first.

* * *

"I'm guessing Jonouchi-kun found out about Neko's latest adventure," Yuugi stated as he greeted Honda and Jonouchi from his family room. The answer was obvious from Jonouchi sulking. Mouto Yuugi and Honda Hiroto were Jonouchi's closest friends, along with Mazaki Anzu. The four teens all attended Domino High School along with other friends, Bakura Ryou and Otogi Ryugi. They may seem like ordinary teenagers, but they as far from normal as one could get.

"You know how determined Jonouchi is about this case," Yami said. Yami was half of the reason why they weren't normal. There was a reason why Yami actually looked like Yuugi but different. Yami was actually the spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh that saved the world from dark forces. The story behind that was long and would make a great drinking story when they got to that point in life.

At one point, there were seven items that held magical powers. The real Sennen Tauk was one of those items. Yuugi owned one himself, called the Sennen Puzzle. Along with the mystical magic, Yami's spirit was tied to the Puzzle. Ryou had a similar situation with his Sennen Ring. Few believed it even when it happened to them.

"Doesn't help that Neko stole the Sennen Tauk copy," Jonouchi said. "What if someone was still after the items? We know they're gone, but maybe they don't."

"They?" Yuugi asked. "That means your thinking there are others helping him, right?"

"Got to be," Honda said. "My dad showed us the footage from last night to get our opinion. The cameras were all cut out after the guards started arguing about a bird. Evidently, it was that same bird that was pulling out the cables of the cameras."

"We didn't get a chance to look at this last tape," Jonouchi said. "We were hoping you guys could catch something we might have missed."

"Sounds like someone was invited to join the investigation," Yami said with a slight smirk.

"Both of us were!" Honda exclaimed. "My dad even said we could get your opinion."

"Let's see it then," Yuugi said, taking the tape that was in Jonouchi's hand and putting it in the VCR.

The security footage appeared on the television. It didn't take long before the white bird that caused the commotion appeared, flying from camera to camera. Soon after the bird appeared, the guards all started to argue about the bird. They watched until the footage was cut. Yuugi and Yami sat in silence for awhile, processing the information.

"I think I got it," Yami said. He rewound the tape to the beginning before pressing pause. Yami walked up to the screen and pointed to a guard in the corner. "Watch him closely."

"For what?" Jonouchi asked.

"You'll see," Yuugi said. "It's so obvious if you focus just on him."

As they watched it again, there was a gasp of realization. While all the other guards were arguing, the one that Yami pointed out was just standing. In fact, his head slightly moved following the bird's path. When the bird came to the camera that the tape was from, part of the face was actually visible. A blue eye stared into the camera for a second before the static kicked in.

"So Neko disguised himself as a guard," Honda said. "Hey, Jonouchi, there's no reason to stare at the screen anymore."

"Blue," Jonouchi said, his eyes staring off into the distance.

"Excuse me?" Yami asked. "What are you talking about?"

"His eyes were blue," Jonouchi said. "They were… so familiar." He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind of the image. They were the same shade of Kaiba's, only with a sense of loneliness.

"Yuugi, I some help," Sugoroku yelled from the shop bellow. "I can't find the Capmon merchandise."

"Be right down!" Yuugi yelled back. "Hey, Jonouchi-kun. Do you think you could come with me? I think it's on one of the higher shelves."

"Sure," Jonouchi said, happily.

As the two headed down the stairs, a light argument could be heard. From the sound of the two voices, Yuugi knew bringing Jonouchi was a mistake. There standing in the store was the Kaiba brothers. Yuugi knew Jonouchi well enough that he would be in an argument with Kaiba Noa within a few minutes.

"Hey Yuugi, Jonouchi!" Mokuba said, smiling. "It's been awhile."

"Hi Mokuba-kun, Kaiba-kun," Yuugi said with a smile.

"Yeah, gaki," (1) Jonouchi said, smirking as he ruffled the child's hair. "What brings you down here? Knowing your brother, you begged him to come here when you both knew you could have gone somewhere else to get your little game."

"Got me there," Mokuba said in a fake huff. "Well, I know you're obsessed with Neko and he did strike last night. So, I just wanna hear your take on it."

"I've got great news!" Jonouchi yelled. "Honda's dad finally letting Honda and me join the investigation!"

"Please, you expect me to believe the police are asking help from someone who is barely passing his classes?" Noa asked sarcastically. His typical smirk was present, making Jonouchi even madder.

"Look! I've helped them out before on some little stuff!" Jonouchi shouted at the dual- color haired teen. "I learned everything I know about solving mysteries from my otou-san! (2) Everyone knows he was the best even though he wasn't book smart."

"No matter," Noa said, completely ignoring Jonouchi's rant. "Many have failed in even coming face to face with Neko. What makes you think you'll succeed?"

At this, Jonouchi smirked. "Easy," he said. "At least one of the cameras got a nice view of part of who we believe to be Neko disguised as a guard. They had really good cameras in the museum. So good, I could see that Neko had at least one blue eye. We were the first ones to notice it. And considering that the police have looked at it several times, I think we're pretty good."

What happened next shocked both Jonouchi and Yuugi. Noa's face turned red, a sure sign of rage. He stormed out, whipping out his cell phone. That made Jonouchi wonder if there really was a connection between Neko and Noa beside's the eye color.

"Um, I think I'll come by tomorrow to pick up the stuff," Mokuba said, his face a little pale. He then made a dash towards the door, shouting, "Onii-chan, wait up!" (3a)

"Am I the only one who thought that was weird?" Jonouchi asked. Receiving a negative nod from Yuugi, the blond sighed. "I thought so."

* * *

"Nii-sama, food,"(3b) Mokuba said as he walked by the large pond-like pool. A tray of food was balanced in his hands as the child navigated the forested area.

"Over here," his brother's voice came from under a nearby weeping willow. As Mokuba approached, the younger Kaiba could see him leaning against the tree reading a book. Judging by the cover and direction his eyes were traveling, it was written in English. He pushed some of his brown locks out of his blue eyes despite knowing it would just get in his way again soon.

"And you yell at me for reading without proper lighting," Mokuba muttered as he placed the tray by his brother and sat down. "What'cha reading, Seto?"

"_Ender's Game_," (4) Seto said, placing a bookmark to save his spot. "How was your day?"

"Boring like always," Mokuba said as he laid his head down on Seto's lap. "I almost fell asleep in math today. It's really basic stuff, so I didn't miss much."

"You're lucky Gozaburo isn't around," Seto said with distaste. He practically growled his step-father's name, making his disgust obvious. "For one thing, you would be punished for what he would call, 'slacking off'. Second, there would be a scolding involving the usage of math instead of mathematics since the word math isn't in the dictionary." (5)

"Well, he's not here," Mokuba said in a childish tone. "Oh! Domino High is still closed since someone set off that stink bomb." That made Seto grin a little.

"If only I was there to see Noa's face," Seto said.

"Which reminds me," Mokuba said as he got up. He then talked in a tone that was trying to imitate Noa's. "'You're presences is required later tonight.' Man, why do I always have to play message boy?"

"Because you see me everyday anyways," Seto replied, looking up at his younger brother. "Don't you have homework?"

"It can wait," Mokuba said. "First, you're going to eat. I know who really ate your dinner last night." There was a soft laugh up in the tree, making the brothers look up. "Yeah, I know what's going on. I don't care if Seto says he's not hungry. He has to eat."

"Are you trying to be like Okaa-san?" (6) Seto questioned, giving Mokuba a strange look. "Your size and voice don't really work for scolding anyone let alone me."

"Whatever," Mokuba muttered. "I guess you don't want to know what I heard today."

"Just tell me," Seto said as he started to eat his seafood dinner.

"I guess I could," Mokuba said slyly. "Evidently the police invited a few more people to the Neko case. In fact, they invited a certain 'nerd squad'."

Seto stopped eating for a few minutes. It was obvious to Mokuba what his older brother was thinking. His suspicions were confirmed when Seto smirked. Seto started to laugh which startled the younger one since this wasn't his normal cruel laughter.

"Looks like things are finally getting interesting."

* * *

TBC

(1) Gaki – brat. This is not necessarily what Jonouchi calls Mokuba in the Japanese version, but I just like calling Mokuba that.

(2) Otou-san – father

(3a,b) Onii-can/Nii-sama – both mean big brother, but nii-sama is much more respectable then onii-chan.

(4)_Ender's Game_ – great novel by Orson Scott Card. It's the first of four books in the Ender series. There is also a side series called the Shadow series, starting with _Ender's Shadow_. It doesn't matter which series you start with, but I would recommend reading _Ender's Game_ first. Oh, both series are science fiction.

(5) 'math isn't in the dictionary' – One of my math teachers randomly said that math wasn't really a word and that it wasn't in the dictionary. Now, I never really looked it up, but I just thought it was funny if it was true! I mean, 'woot' is now in the dictionary!

(6) Okaa-san – mother

**Random talk:** Um, yeah… I'm just restating what I said earlier. I highly recommend both the Ender and Shadow series. I had to read _Ender's Shadow_ for my Junior English class and quite enjoyed it. Yes, I didn't have to read _The Scarlet Letter_ junior year as I think some people have to. Ha!

Time for the pleading. ((goes on hands and knees)) I'm begging, please review! In actuality, reviews are what really inspire me to continue working on stories. That and so long as the story doesn't sound forced. But it gives me reason to post! I average about 4 reviews per chapter. Now, do you think my stories actually deserve 4 reviews per chapter? I value each opinion, even if it is a flame! Sure, I might cry, but I'll get over it! So, who's with me? ((cricket's chirp)) Right… I'll be over in my pity corner crying my eyes out.

~Rubi-chan


	3. Chapter 2: The Cat's Call

**Disclaimer:** I am not Kazuki Takahashi, meaning I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Random talk:** Nyahahahah! Rubi-chan's back from hell! ((sweatdrop)) Sorry, I managed to get my computer to have Duo from Gundam Wing say "Shingami is back from hell" in Japanese for whenever I log on.

Anyway… I have an announcement at the end of the chapter. It is important, so please read it.

* * *

How to Catch a Thief

Chapter 2: The Cat's Call

The police were impressed with the findings Yuugi-tachi (1) had on the camera. After enlarging the image of the best picture of the possible guard Neko, it was confirmed that he did have blue eyes. Not only that, but the rest of the face that was visible was similar to Noa's, but it couldn't have been him. The green haired teen was attending a party his father, Kaiba Gozaburo, threw for a charity that night. There was even photographic evidence he was there.

In a way, they reached a dead end. With only half a face and one blue eye, there was no way to come any closer in finding out who was Neko. That didn't lower morale among the task force, but actually increased it. Then, there was the fact that joining them would be none other than the son of one of the best detectives in Japan!

One day, Jonouchi got a random idea to look at past thefts. The police saw no reason to bring even more cases in than the ones they had relating to Neko. It just meant more work for everyone. But Yami was the one to explain their reasoning.

"Neko has been connected to only a handful of cases due to his calling card of prior warning," Yami explained to the room full of detectives. "Now, with someone of his skill, he should have more than that. Not only that, but we have only known about him for about six months."

"Someone of his skill must have been doing this for longer than that," Honda continued. "Heck, no one has ever seen any part of him until his last theft! That has to take skill."

"There's a possibility he might have messed up before he was known as Neko," Jonouchi added. "It's a long shot, but it's worth it. Not only that, but it we could solve other cases. This might even bring us closer to capturing Neko!"

No one could dispute the facts the teens brought up. Some even thought the fact that kids still in high school thought of that before them was embarrassing. So, over the next few days, detectives looked over numerous cases.

Jonouchi noticed a trend in several cases. A thief would steal something totally random. But, thanks to that one theft, several other thefts were solved. The thief actually did more good then bad in the end. The item stolen was even returned to its proper owner. Since everything worked out in the end, the police saw no reason to investigate further. Just like the cases that related to Neko, there was no evidence left that would lead to the thief's arrest.

There was one case that was really odd. Two years ago, a guard said he saw a child with a cat tail and ears enter the building through a window before the actual theft. Of course, no one believed him. A cat-child breaking into a building seemed impossible. Then there was the fact the guard admitted he didn't have a good night sleep in several days thanks to his job. Everyone just wrote it off as a hallucination. Now, it might be their only lead to Neko.

"Why are we bringing in this guy? I thought the reports said he saw things due to lack of sleep," an officer said to Honda's father, Masato. (2)

"It might be nothing, but we have a kid with cat ears and tail at a scene of a crime," Masato said. "There might be a connection to Neko. His name does mean 'cat', after all."

"But all we're doing is waiting around," another officer said. "Can't some of us at least go for lunch?"

"No time," Jonouchi said as he walked up. "We just finished getting the description. The kid the guard saw was wearing all black and looked like they could have been in elementary school. They had black hair with matching cat ears and tail. He couldn't see the front of the kid, so he has no clue of the gender."

"So it wasn't Neko," the first officer said. "I mean, you estimated he was in high school like you guys."

"He should be," Honda said. "That doesn't mean they couldn't be related. We're talking about a cat-boy at a scene of a burglary."

It was more obvious Neko wasn't a normal thief. He's never been seen in any form before his last theft. Then there was the trained bird that knocked out the security cameras. Now there was the possibility that a kid is in on all of this as well. Things seemed to get stranger as they got closer to Neko.

* * *

Mokuba sat up in a cherry blossom tree, waiting for Seto to return. Noa has been in a foul mood since the Tauk was stolen, and Seto was always at the receiving end of his temper. More often then not, it would lead to an argument that turned rather violent fast.

"Seto-sama is back," a girl around 16 years old with long white hair in a white dress said as she ran up. "He should be here soon."

"Thanks, Kisara," Mokuba said. The child jumped from the tree to join the older girl. "Don't forget to deliver that message. I'll handle Nii-sama."

"I won't. But how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kisa!" Before Mokuba could respond, the girl named Kisara ran off.

"That's Kisa for you," Seto said, his voice coming from the other side of the tree.

"When did you get here?" Mokuba asked. "Kisa said you would be here soon, but I didn't think it would be this fast."

"Not long. But she did yell it so it wouldn't matter much how far I was. Her voice travels pretty far at times." Mokuba had to laugh at that because it was true. Soft footsteps told the child that Seto was joining him on that side of the tree.

"True. So, what did you and Noa have a fight about this time?" Mokuba questioned. He sighed to himself when he saw the bruise starting to form on his brother's cheek.

"My last job, of course. I'm actually surprised that I only got away with this. I guess he understands why I did what I did. I also told him about tomorrow, so he won't freak out. Is everything set-up?"

"Yup!" Mokuba said. "Kisa is on her way to deliver the message. You know, I read it and I don't know if the police would believe it's real. Totally not your style."

"Handwriting analysis, my dear brother. None of the previous letters made it to the public, or so you say. I also never had someone to call-out. What of the counsel?"

"They gave the go-ahead. They agree it is time for the world to know once more about our clan."

* * *

It was one thing for those officers part of the Neko Task Force to be standing around a desk at the same time. Most likely it was a pool going on for whatever reason. This time it was a different story. For one, Chief Tsukino (3) just transferred back from America. He was instantly invited to help out with the Neko thefts, but he only accepted to give advice if they needed it.

The fact that there was a white bird the size of a canary that sat at Honda Masato's desk with a letter in front of it was the center of attention. They didn't need to see what was on the letter to know it was from Neko. Yet all anyone could do was stare at it until Masato came.

"Looks like Neko is calling us again," Masato said as he picked up the letter. He opened it to read the letter, only to have the bird start pecking at him. This never happened before. Sure, some kind of white bird would drop off the letter in the past, but only allowed Masato to open it before.

"Hey, dad," Honda said as he walked up with Yuugi, Ryou, and their yamis. "What's with the bird?"

"It's part of Neko's calling card," Masato sighed. "This bird is different, though. They normally let me open the letter, but not this one. Where's Katsuya-kun?"

"Over here!" Jonouchi said, running over. "Why didn't you tell me Tsukino-san was coming back?"

"We didn't know that as well until we got here," Masato said.

The bird stared at the blond, at which Jonouchi stared back. Suddenly, the bird snatched the letter from Masato's hand, flew towards Jonouchi, and dropped the letter in said blonde's hands. It then landed on Jonouchi's shoulder as if waiting for something.

"Looks like Neko wants to contact you now," a voice said from behind Jonouchi. The teens turned around to see a man that seemed to be in his early twenties. Brilliant blue eyes were the first thing they noticed. His silver hair was tied up in the back in a low ponytail that reached just below his shoulders. He wore a simple silver suit with a tie the same color has his eyes. To say the least, the man was beautiful. Just the sight of him made several women faint.

"Wow, five women this time," Honda said. "I think you're losing your touch, Tsukino-san."

"Agreed," Jonouchi said. "Usually it's over half of the women."

The man now known as Tsukino sighed. "Yeah. What can I say, Katsuya-kun, I am getting old. Remember back in high school my fan club, Honda?"

"You begged Jonouchi and me to hide you from the 'rabid fangirls'," Masato laughed. "What was it called? 'We love Tsukino Hideo'(4) or something like that?"

"You two are the same age?" Bakura yelled.

"Why, yes," Tsukino said. "We both went to high school together along with Katsuya-kun's father. I just happen to age gracefully. Let me introduce myself. I am Tsukino Hideo, head detective of this precent since Jonouchi Kaori (5) left. Now, Katsuya-kun, what does Neko want of you?"

"Huh? Oh, the letter!" Jonouchi said. He opened the letter and read out loud.

_Dear detectives_

_On the night of Fujiwara's youngest daughter's masquerade party, the Lover's Snowflake shall be gone by midnight. I dare you all to try and catch me._

_I look forward to meeting you, Detective Puppy._

_Neko_

"Who does this guy think he is?" Jonouchi yelled. "I am not a dog of any kind!"

"How unusual," Masato said. "Neko never called someone out directly like that. Are you sure he's talking about you, Katsuya-kun?"

"Practically everyone calls him a dog when they want him to lose his cool," Honda sighed. "But how does Neko know about that?"

"Nevermind that now," Tsukino said seriously. "I want you boys to go with a few detectives to Fujiwara Manor. You are to show Fujiwara-san the letter and familiarize yourselves with surroundings along with the Lover's Snowflake. Fujiwara Kiku (6) may shed some light on the snowflake as I remember that she mentioned a legend behind it last time I saw her. Masato and I will meet you there. We need to take care of some paperwork for this case."

The boys nodded and left the office while Masato told several detectives to take the boys to the manor. When everyone left, Masato and Tsukino started on some paperwork. They had to start up some of the paperwork to provide security for the party.

"So, how are your boys doing?" Masato asked, his voice low enough that only Tsukino could hear him.

"Evidently doing well," Tsukino said in an equally low tone. "You would know better since you've been here all this time. Has it been holding?"

"Yup… Thank god," Masato said. "When are you going to go see them?"

"I'm thinking after the proposal."

* * *

When the group of detectives (and teens) arrived at the manor, an old woman was waiting outside the front door. She had a grandmotherly feel despite being in prime condition. Because of that, it was hard to guess the woman's age.

"Fujiwara Kiku?" one of the detectives asked, at which the woman nodded. "We're from the Domino Police. We recently received word from Neko that he was coming for the Lover's Snowflake on the night of your granddaughter's party."

"Ah, yes," the old lady said. "Tsukino-san called not too long ago about your arrival. I was wondering when Neko was going to come for it.

"You see, throughout time, there has been at least one thief named Neko. The reason they were never caught was because each theft would be a different person with a different style. But, every so often, one person would be the sole Neko in one city. That city would also have the Lover's Snowflake."

"You mean there are other Nekos?" Jonouchi yelled.

"Why, yes," Fujiwara said calmly. "All over the world, in fact. I believe they are all from a clan forgotten by time. I'm guessing you are Koinu, correct?"

"What is with everyone calling me some kind of dog?" Jonouchi moaned, making Fujiwara laugh.

"In that case, I would like to talk to you alone. I might be able to answer any questions. As for the rest of you, I'm sure you would like to study the ballroom. We will be using the two large ones on either side of the main entrance. If you need any help, one of the maids should be near by."

The others nodded and split up into two groups. The detectives went into one ballroom while the teens went into the other. Before they left, Yami and Bakura gave the old woman a suspicious glance. They could remember from their life in ancient Egypt about a clan. Even back then, few knew about the existence of the clan. Yet, this woman knew that there was a clan of thieves that associated with cats.

* * *

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Fujiwara said as she led Jonouchi down a hall. "The last Neko that people knew about called the detective he chose Koinu. You look like that detective, so I just assumed Neko chose you."

They arrived at an indoor garden. The walls that faced the outside had large windows that made it seem like it was a wall of glass. Various plants and flowers grew, making the place seem like something from a fairy tale. In the center was a small, white table with matching chairs. A cart sat next to the table with a tea set for two along with some snacks.

"Please, sit down," Fujiwara said, motioning at one of the seats. Jonouchi did as he was told while the elderly lady served tea. "How do you like your tea, dear?"

"You don't have to do that," Jonouchi said as he took the cup and started to fix it the way he liked it. "Tell me about Neko."

"Ah, I remember him," Fujiwara sighed, her eyes looking off into the distance. "I saw him twice, actually. Once was with his mask on. It was my eighth birthday and he was stealing the Lover's Snowflake, just like this Neko. He was quite handsome from what I could tell at the time. In fact, he was my first crush!

"Right before he left, he called out to a detective to play a game. He said that he would return the Lover's Snowflake when the detective could finally catch him or take it from him. It was then that my grandmother told me that the same exact challenge was made with a different Neko at her birthday party with the same item in question.

"The second time I saw him was a year later, right before I was going to sleep. This time, he wore no mask. I must say, what I imagined what he looked like wasn't any justice for his true beauty. In his hands was the Lover's Snowflake. He put it in my hands and said 'Thank you for letting me borrow this, little princess. Take good care and know I shall watch over you.' Yes, it sounds corny, but I was young. It really made me feel like a princess."

"Neko sounds like quite the charmer," Jonouchi said. "By chance do you remember anything about that Neko? Maybe it carries on to the next one."

"I remember a mark on his left arm, close to the shoulder. Evidently, all Nekos have that same mark. I wish I could remember how it looked. It was of a moon and a silhouette of a cat. If I saw it, I would recognize it right away."

"So there's a possibility that Neko will have a tattoo."

"No, not a tattoo. I remember it didn't look like it was drawn on. I believe it was a birthmark."

* * *

TBC

(1) Yuugi-tachi – Yuugi and friends

(2) Masato - just

(3) Tsukino – moon field

(4) Hideo – (form of Hideaki) smart, clever

(5) Kaori – strong

(6) Fujiwara – wisteria fields; Kiku – chrysanthemum

**Random talk:** I just realized something… I haven't put in Anzu or Otogi yet… I'm not surprised I didn't put Otogi in yet since he was going to appear late in the fic. Anzu I'm shocked since I usually have her as one of the few people who notice something's off.

Now for the important announcement. I am going to change a few things around in the first chapter. It won't change much, so you won't have to reread it. Mostly it will be how a few sentences were structured so it would give a little more away. That's the first part of the announcement.

The second part is this… **This fic shall be on hitatus until I get far enough that I'm happy with how it is going!** It's not you guys, it's me. The reason being is that how I have things in my head would make the story shorter then I wanted it to be. I actually have to come up with some thefts besides the one in the prologue and the one mentioned in here. That, and I just got into some other stories due to other fandoms.

Rubi-chan, over and out!


	4. Chapter 3: How to Meet a Thief

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, do I have to do this every time? Well, you know what; just refer to the previous chapters for disclaimers. I've ran out of ideas for these things.

**Random talk:** Do you realize how hard it is not to make this sound too much like DNAngel? I mean, I was playing with the idea that one of the characters could be a white tengu, like Susano from Tactics (translation: white wings that look like angel wings) and was part of a clan that is out to get the thief clan… Sound familiar? Of course, I still haven't officially scrapped the idea either.

If you haven't noticed, I know nothing about the police rankings. I'm just making educated guesses on how it is set up. I'm too lazy to look it up, so if it's wrong, I'm sorry…

* * *

How to Catch a Thief

Chapter 3: How to Meet a Thief

There wasn't much time before the Fujiwara party was to take place. In fact, the party was to occur a week after Neko sent his letter. Under Tsukino's suggestion, a sign-up sheet was posted for those who wish to volunteer for the event before they started to forcing people. To get the people, Masato added that the first twenty to sign up got to be undercover as a guest while the rest would be able to get free food for the whole night in the kitchen. What sealed the deal for many was the extra pay, double, if they were assigned that night. Needless to say, all the slots were filled in two days.

After some research, it was found that the event Fujiwara Kiku talked of have taken place in America. It took some time but they managed to get copies of Neko's file pertaining to the incident. Supposedly, the New York Neko back then had such a large crime spree that it would take a month to find all the incidents and send them. They also sent the file of the detective that was in charge Neko's cases.

"Fujiwara-san wasn't joking about how Jonouchi looked like the old Neko's detective," Honda said as he held up an old photo. It was surprising the resemblance between their blond friend and the detective. In fact, one could even go as far to say that the two could have been twins.

"That would be Walker Yoru," (1) Ryou read the case file. "It says here he just made detective when Neko chose him. He was 25 when he started to chase after Neko, and disappeared at 28 when Neko returned the Snowflake."

"Ah ha!" Jonouchi yelled. "I knew there had to be a sketch of that mark Fujiwara-san was talking about! Check it out guys! It looks kinda cool."

The sketch in question was held up only for seconds before being snatched by Yami. Disbelief was all over his face as he gaped at the drawing. He wasn't the only one who was in shock as Bakura ran over to get a closer look at the drawing.

"I never thought I would see this again!" Bakura muttered. "Who would have thought they would be around for this long…"

"I should have figured it out from what Fujiwara-san said," Yami said. "It should have been obvious who we were dealing with when we had heard that part about Neko being from an ancient clan."

"Care to share with the class, boys?" Masato asked sarcastically. This snapped the Egyptian spirits out of their thoughts and turned their focus back on the group.

"Fujiwara-san mentioned that the Neko she knew might have been from an old clan," Yami said. "I'm sure your son has mentioned where we are really from."

"Wait, you mean what Hiroto said about spirits of Egyptian pharaohs and magic was real? And here I thought my son just had an overactive imagination!"

"Well, monkey boy didn't make it up," Bakura retorted. He ignored remarks from both father and son and continued where Yami left off. "This mark is for a clan of thieves that was around during our lives. Translated, the clan called themselves the Lunar Thieves. Not very original in my opinion."

"The clan was broken into two types: felines and canine," Yami added. "Both halves worked together despite common belief that the two species do not get along. The felines, such as Neko, were known for their skills that helped them in thievery. The canines were the ones to gather information and to throw anyone off track. This does not mean a feline had to be a thief. In fact, the work was spread evenly between the two."

"I'm impressed, Pharaoh, that you know so much," Bakura said. "How did you find all that? I've worked with Lunar Thieves before and they don't let just anyone know their clan secrets."

"That's because I had a Neko in my court," Yami stated. "See, Neko is just a name based off their color. Brown hair meant they were a Neko, while black made them a Panther. A similar method was used for canines."

"Ah, but you forgot the most important part," Bakura said smugly. "We might be dealing with someone not human. Only half the clan was human while the other half was demon."

"Not again!" Yuugi whined. "Why can't we ever have a normal situation for once?"

* * *

The night air was clean and full of the aroma of the plant life. Fireflies helped the moon light up the path to the lake. It was one of the perks of not living in the city part of Domino. Mokuba loved that the forest gave off an air of enchantment.

Trees started to grow less as he approached a lake. In the center of the lake was a traditional Japanese house. It was large considering only two people lived there. With over thirty rooms, it was almost a small, one-level mansion.

In the center of the building was a garden with a huge cherry blossom tree growing in middle of the house. The branches were so big that it covered the whole building. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. The house was one fit for royalty. But, sadly, it was wasted on Mokuba's brother and his brother's friend.

"Damn it, Kisara! Stop poking me!" Seto said. From the sound of things, the elder was on the northern patio.

"I told you to stop moving, Seto-sama," Kisara retorted. "Not my fault you're too skinny. This outfit isn't size two, and it was the smallest size they had!" At this point, Mokuba laughed. It was true Seto was naturally thin unlike many models, but he still hated to be reminded of it. A glare from the brunet was sent to the child who just laughed even more.

"Hey, Kisa-chan is right!" Mokuba said between laughs. "You just had to have that for a costume!"

"What can I say, I look good in it?" Seto bragged. "Care to tell us why you are carrying a box, Mokuba?" Said child looked down at the box he forgot he was holding. He blushed in embarrassment for forgetting the reason he was there.

"It's from the elders," Mokuba replied. "Well, more like father convinced them to allow you to wear it for the party. I have to admit it really goes great with the costume."

Seto moved towards his brother to see what was in the box. Kisara huffed as she was just about to pin the adjustment that had to be made when the brunet moved. She was about to complain when Seto lifted the item in the box. All three were silent in amazement of the item.

"It's…" Kisara whispered.

"Perfect," Seto finished with a purr.

* * *

The night of the party came fast for everyone. It was agreed that the Lover's Snowflake would be put out in the open to make it easier to keep track of. The theme of masquerade made it slightly harder to keep track of everyone. At least the only real requirement was that you had to wear a mask that covered your face of some kind.

Unfortunately, news of Neko's next target was leaked, making cats the unspoken theme for the costumes. To add to their problems, half the cat themed costumes had a thief twist. It just showed that even thieves had fans. This didn't deter those on the task force. They already figured Neko would blend in either way.

Jonouchi sighed for the tenth time in the past hour. Somehow, his friends, under a sick Anzu suggestion, convinced him to wear a dog themed costume. They claimed it was to allow Neko to spot him easily, but he knew them too well. The bright side was that it wasn't a puppy themed, but more like a wolf. The down side was that it was Oji style. (2) It consisted of a black button down shirt, dark gray jabot, dark gray vest, black pants, black tailed jacket, black boots, and black top hat. Attached to the hat was a pair of black wolf ears and a wolf tail attached to the pants. A simple black mask covered his eyes.

"Ah, there you are, Katsuya-kun!" Tsukino said as he walked up to said blond. Jonouchi turned to see the head detective. Just like many people, the silver haired detective opted for a cat themed costume. He wore loose, white kimono one would expect to see in a Shojou manga. On his head was a pair of white cat ears. A white striped tail was attached to the obi, signifying he was supposed to be a tiger of some kind. A simple white masquerade mask completed the ensemble.

Next to Tsukino was woman that had to have been in her twenties. She had long, wavy black hair and kind gray eyes hidden behind a silver feline mask. Her costume was similar to Tsukino's, only it made her look like a Japanese deity.

"I see you made it, Tsukino-san," Jonouchi said. "Everyone is in place, waiting for Neko to make his move."

"As I can see," Tsukino replied. "You remember my wife, Mizuki." (3)

"How could I forget Mizuki-okaa-san!" Jonouchi exclaimed.

"Aw, you remember to call me that!" Mizuki giggled. "I must say, Katsuya-kun, you have grown into such a handsome young man. I bet you have to fight the girls away with a stick!"

"Not quite," Jonouchi laughed.

"Mizuki, dear, we still have to talk with the hostess," Tsukino said before his wife could reply. "You can catch up on old times later. I will see you later, Katsuya-kun."

"Take care, dear," Mizuki said as she gave Jonouchi a hug.

"I will. It was nice seeing you again, Mizuki-okaa-san."

The night continued with little problems. Jonouchi danced with a few people when they asked. His friends seem to be enjoying the party as well, Yami and Bakura especially since they decided to wear costumes similar to what they wore in their time. Yuugi and Ryou had a hard time trying to keep the girls (and some guys) away from their boyfriends. The only major problem was that Neko had yet to show up.

It was almost nine o'clock when Jonouchi saw her. She wore a silver and white Classical Lolita dress that had the skirt to her knees and long sleeves. She had what looked to be white tights and silver Mary Jane shoes on as well. Her mask was a silver traditional cat mask with black and silver sparkle curves. A silver braided chain with a moon pendant was around her neck. To complete the costume, she had on brown cat ears and tail. She had short brown hair that stood out more so due to all the white she wore. What really got his attention were her blue eyes when she turned to face the blond. It wasn't until she was a few feet from him that Jonouchi realized he was staring for so long.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me to dance?" the girl asked. "You're the only one who hasn't asked me tonight."

"Ah, well…" Jonouchi stuttered, blushing as he looked up at her. He felt stupid for just noticing the fact the girl was about a head taller than him.

"Come on," the girl pleaded. "Just one dance, please?"

"I guess so," Jonouchi managed to say before he was dragged out the dance floor. It was at that moment that the band started a familiar song from a video game Mokuba was fond of. Funny since he swore he saw a shooting star right before he spotted the girl.

The girl dragged Jonouchi out to an open spot on the floor. She put Jonouchi's right hand on her hip while holding his left hand. After a second of not moving, the girl proceeded to lead the dance. What Jonouchi forgot to mention was that he couldn't dance. He even tried to walk away after he crashed into the girl when she tried to spin out.

"Hey! Watch it!" a guy yelled when Jonouchi accidently danced into him. The girl in response stuck her tongue at him. Their focus returned to one another once the guy had left. The girl smiled as if to tell the blond to relax.

Jonouchi noted that the dance was getting to the more difficult part of the dance was coming up, yet his focus stayed on the girl. He never noticed how well he was actually dancing flawlessly. They didn't stop until the last spin out of that part of the dance. They just stared at one another while everyone continued to dance. The girl smiled as she leaned forward so her mouth was by Jonouchi's ear.

"I have a confession, Detective Puppy," she whispered. Those last two words made warning bells go off in the blond's head. "I'm Neko."

"I thought you were a guy," Jonouchi whispered back as soon as he snapped out of his shock.

"I am. Now don't change the subject. I propose a contest. In a few minutes, I will steal the Lover's Snowflake. Your challenge is to catch me. If you do, I will return the Snowflake and turn myself in. If you are not able to and give up, I'll still return it, but I stay free. How does that sound?"

"Not much in it for you," Jonouchi muttered. "Why return it?"

"It's not mine to keep forever."

"That's a weird idea for a thief. Well, I guess I don't have a choice. I swore I would catch you."

"Aw, how sweet… Oh, we start soon after I make my big appearance."

"What-!?"

Before anymore could be said, the lights in the building all shut off at the same time. The room erupted into chaos as everyone was trying to figure out what was going on. Jonouchi could faintly hear the police scrambling around, knowing that Neko was most likely behind this mess.

A spotlight came on suddenly, facing a ledge on the wall. There, in front of an open window, was a man. He had to have been no older then 20, yet one could tell he was quite tall. His outfit was completely brown, matching his hair color. He wore a tight, short sleeveless turtle neck that showed his midriff and tight leather pants. Both his arms were covered by gloves, with the left one only reaching his elbow while the right almost covered this whole arm. The same went for his boots, only his right went up to his knee and the left reached his mid-calf. Brown cat ears twitched on top of his head while his brown cat tail moved every so often to show it was real. Over his eyes was a blue visor that made it so no one could see his eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the man said. "I hope you have enjoyed the party! I am the master thief, Neko! For my present to the birthday girl, a little magic! I'm sure you have all seen the Lover's Snowflake." As he said that, another light shined on the display that held the item in question. "When I snap my fingers, the Snowflake will disappear and appear in my pocket! One… Two… Three!"

At three, the thief snapped his fingers and the display case was surrounded by smoke. A few seconds later, everyone could see the Snowflake had disappeared just as Neko said it would. The room erupted with whispers as their focus returned to the thief. Neko reached into his pocket and pulled out the missing Lover's Snowflake. Everyone clapped at the little magic trick Neko had done.

As if it was a real magic show, Neko bowed to his audience and jumped out the window. The police scrambled to get outside to find the thief. Jonouchi knew they wouldn't find him. If the thief could blend into the room as a girl, Neko would be smart enough to hide in the nearby forest.

* * *

Neko smirked as he watched the police rushed to find him. For some odd reason, they even had dogs looking for him. First off, they had no object that had his scent, he made sure of that. For another, the dogs knew him, so would register his scent as a friend and not someone of threat.

When there was no sign of anyone looking for him, Neko jumped out of the tree he was hiding in. He really couldn't believe how stupid some people are. It seems that he would need to have a word with a certain detective. Maybe he would have that talk sooner then later.

"If your mother could see you now," a voice said from behind the thief.

"She would gushing how adorable my costume was and then give me tips on improving my 'routine'," Neko said, turning around to face the voice.

"So true," Tsukino snickered. "But I don't like the top."

"That was Kisara's idea. Your people are idiots. Even if I didn't put up that spell, they didn't even bother looking up in any of the trees."

"I'll make sure to bring that up when I can. Now, I believe you owe your father a dance."

Neko chuckled as he took off his visors. "What about Mom? Isn't she waiting for you?"

"She's busy gushing over your brother and how cute he is. Come on, Seto, amuse me."

Seto could hear the music starting up again, signaling the party was back into motion. What harm could come from a simple dance? Few knew his connection to the detective. No one would suspect that Tsukino Hideo was currently the head of the Lunar Thieves feline demons.

* * *

**TBC**

(1) Yoru - night

(2) Oji is a type of Lolita. It's considered the male Lolita. It's also called kodona Lolita. To learn more about this style, I would look it up. (I used Wikipedia.)

(3) Mizuki - beautiful moon

**Random talk:** And that was chapter 3! I'm impressed how long it took me to finish this! I just had to get to the dancing scene! It's been in my head for so long, I just had to get it down!

Speaking of the dance scene… Time for a contest! See, I cannot take full credit for it. I actually had to watch it countless times that I eventually got the song stuck in my head! This leads us to the contest aspect. First three to tell me where the dance came from (bonus points if you tell me who danced it) gets to come up with a Neko heist! That means you can choose the item and the basic idea of how it will play out. My only clue is that it's from a video game! Hurry because the first one gets to incorporate the person from the rival clan! Meaning they get to know something only my beta and I know about this fic as of this chapter!

Now for an important announcement: this story is one of many that I have posted to see which one I should focus on. Right now, there is a poll that will be up for one month. It will determine which fic I will work on. So, if you like this fic, go vote for it! You can pick up to two fics. Every vote counts!

Rubi-chan, over and out!


	5. Chapter 4: How to Think Like a Thief

**Random talk:** The result of the poll is at the end of the chapter for those who haven't read my profile!

This is more like a filler chapter as I'm still drawing blanks for thefts. If you got ideas, feel free to suggest them! I might be able to work them in somehow.

* * *

How to Catch a Thief

Chapter 4: How to Think Like a Thief

_ "Grandma told me all about you," the little girl said. "I always wanted to meet you in person. You're more beautiful than she had described."_

_ "Thank you, Princess Miyako," the cat burglar said with a slight bow. "Then you know I must borrow the Lover's Snowflake for awhile. My puppy still has to be trained. I will return it when I am finished."_

_ "Sure!" Miyako chirped. "Ah, but I wanna be invited to the wedding! You are going to wear white, right? Mokuba pointed you out at the party and you looked nice in white. Maybe I can be the flower girl with Mokuba!"_

_ "We will see, little princess, we will see," Neko said sadly. "Thieves like me rarely have happy endings. Besides, you will have to convince Mokuba to wear a dress if he is to be the flower girl."_

_ "Don't worry, Neko-san. Miyako is fairly persuasive when she wants to," a voice said from the door way. Neko froze before noticing that it was Fujiwara Kiku._

_ "I see that the princess grew up to be a fine queen," Neko said with a smile. "I do not remember you, but I have heard the tale. I am sure the previous Neko would agree with me. I must leave now. Take care, my little princess. Take care, my beloved queen. May we meet once more under the full moon's glow."_

* * *

Classes resumed soon after the party, much to everyone's displeasure. At least there was no longer any lingering smell. No one still knew who caused the whole problem. Many thought it was a science nerd as the stink bomb not only covered the whole school with the smell but the strength of it as well. The prank was already becoming a legend as no one stepped forward to claim responsibility. A prank like that would make you infamous.

Along with the return of school, Anzu finally was feeling well enough to go to school. Being the good friends they were Yuugi and the others told her all that she missed. Honda and Jonouchi knew that the female was in fact a closet Neko fan girl.

"Wha-! You danced with Neko!" Anzu yelled. "How come I had to be sick?"

"You wouldn't have been able to tell it was him," Honda commented. "I saw them dance and he really looked like a girl. By the way, how did you know that dance, Jonouchi?"

"Mokuba made me learn it," Jonouchi sighed. "You know who that little brat loves video games. Turns out he's friends with the birthday girl and that she's a fan of the game. That explains why that stupid song was played."

"You make it sound like Mokuba was in on it," a voice said from behind the group. Jonouchi sighed as he didn't feel like dealing with Noa that morning.

"He's just stating the facts," Otogi commented as he walked up to the group. "But Kaiba does have a point. Maybe Mokuba knows what's going on. The Fujiwara family does have close ties with Neko as they have had the Lover's Snowflake for generations."

"Look, can we stop talking about this before Miho comes back?" Anzu sighed. (1)

"Why?" Yuugi asked.

"OMG! Were you guys just talking about Neko-sama!" Miho yelled as she pushed her way to the middle of the group. Several girls (and a few boys) were behind her with a similar look as Miho. They had all seen it on various occasions.

"That's why," Anzu said. "Domino became Neko fan-girl central after the party."

"Ah, isn't Neko-sama the best?" Miho continued. "That's why Miho decided to create the Neko-sama Fan Club, Domino High chapter!"

"Dear god," Jonouchi muttered. "Please don't tell me we're going to get a crowd at ever theft!"

"I'm afraid so," a girl with long white hair and glasses on. "As members of the Neko-sama Fan Club, we swear to meet our beloved in person and profess our love!"

"And you are?" Honda asked.

"Ah, don't mind me!" the girl said rather fast. "I'm just a first year who transferred in while the school was closed! Really, I'm just a nobody!"

"A nobody who is the Vice President of our fan club!" Miho shouted. "Sara-chan suggested a list of books we should read along with some shows! Here, look at the list!"

As it turns out, the first year named Sara had a large stack of papers in her arms. She passed out a sheet to everyone in the room, including those who decided to join after hearing about the club. To say the least, the list was fairly strange.

"You have manga on the list?" Noa asked sarcastically.

"Just not any manga," Jonouchi said. "D., Saint Tail, Magic Kaito… (2) They're all about thieves!"

"Well, if you want to find a thief, you have to think like one," Sara commented. "We also have Detective Conan and Sherlock Holmes so we can think like a detective." (3)

"Makes sense," Yuugi said.

"Which explains why my dad has been reading Arsène Lupin," (4) Honda sighed.

"That's right, you're working with the police to catch Neko-sama," Miho said thoughtfully. "In that case, you all must join! If we were to get inside information, we will succeed in meeting Neko-sama!"

"There is no way in hell they'll allow it!" Jonouchi yelled.

* * *

"That's a great idea!" Tsukino exclaimed with a smile. "You guys should join!"

"Who's that?" Anzu whispered to Yuugi. A faint blush could be found on her cheeks.

"Head detective," Yuugi whispered back. "He went to school with Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun's fathers."

"He's that old!" Anzu yelled.

"Yes I am, Masaki-san," Tsukino said, smiling even more. "Back to the club, it might help if a few of you join."

"In the past, fans of Neko would give us hints that helped us," Masato added. "This will be more of an exchange of information. We give the fan girls some information that won't hurt our investigation before the media while they give us hints pertaining to Neko."

"I like this reading list," Tsukino said. "Who ever came up with it was smart. Ah, but they forgot my favorite! Next time you see them, tell them they must add Lupin III!"

"I think it was implied by the Miyazaki movie," (5) Masato sighed.

* * *

"I can see why you liked school," Kisara said as she danced around the large cherry blossom roots. She was still wearing Domino High's uniform from her disguise as Sara. "It was a lot of fun! I made so many friends thanks to Ribbon-chan! Did you know you have so many fans, Seto-sama?"

"Whether I am Kaiba Seto or master thief Neko, people are drawn to me," Seto said with a smirk. "Father said it was the Tsukino family curse. Tell me what Detective Puppy thought."

"Well, our little detectives were curious about the club. Katsuya-sama thought it was a bad idea along with Hiroto-san. They thought that the fans would hurt the investigation. I don't think Noa recognized me as he never saw me in human form. I don't trust this new little detective I saw today. They might cause us trouble."

"Do you think _they_ are trying to bring the clan down?"

"Maybe… They are overdue… That is why I suggested D. for the reading list! If I'm right, they might help us get rid of the pest. "

"Good move. I'll have to adjust the boards later. I am done setting up here and the letter is finished."

"Alright!" Kisara chirped as she flew through the roots.

Beneath the tree was a large cavern that was lit by thousands of candles. The only way to enter was the staircase hidden by the roots to those who didn't look close enough. It was obvious that the cavern was used for ceremonies for the ancient designs on the floor. A large, glowing green crystal stood in the center. No one would think about the room being under the lake.

"Remember to stop by Mokuba to pick it up," Seto said as he walked up to the bird girl. He wore white and silver robes that looked like from Ancient Greece or Rome. The silver pieces of jewelry made him look more like an oracle. Overall, the look made the thief more feminine.

"I know, I know!" Kisara sighed. "Geez, I forget one time and I get chewed out!"

"Rules are rules. Now get going."

Not saying another word, Kisara transformed into a white falcon and hopped onto Seto's shoulder. She grabbed the letter with her beak before taking off. Few minutes of flying in the moonlit woods and she was already at a wooden door standing by itself in a clearing. As she approached, the door opened to allow her passage.

When she passed the door which closed after her, she flew away from the hedge maze and towards the mansion nearby. She could see the raven haired child she was looking for in an open window on the third floor.

* * *

Anzu stared at the bird with interest. She never had seen a bird of prey up close let alone a pure white one. The bird in turn just stared back at her as everyone else was arguing over who was a better thief.

"My, looks like Neko sent us a big one this time!" Tsukino said as he looked over Anzu's shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Anzu asked.

"Right, I keep forgetting you weren't here," Tsukino said with a smile. "Well, a white bird, no matter what breed, comes every so often to Honda's desk with a note from Neko. It seems that there's something else besides our usual note!" Sure enough there was a Duel Monsters card along with the envelope in the bird's beak. Curious, Anzu held out a hand and smiled.

"May I see it?" Anzu asked the bird. The raptor tilted its head as if in thought before dropping the envelope and card into the teen's hands.

"How did you do that?" one of the detectives shouted. It was then Anzu realized that she had an audience staring in awe.

"What? You never asked politely?" Anzu asked. "Besides, she seems sweet." The bird flapped its wings to give enough lift to get onto Anzu's shoulders. Said girl laughed softly as the bird rubbed its head against her face.

"Give me that!" Bakura yelled as he grabbed the card out of Anzu's hands.

"When the hell did you get here?" Honda yelled as he clutched his heart.

"Sorry. It took me a while before I managed to drag him here," Ryou said as he walked up. "He refused to have any more to do with the case as he swore allegiance to the Lunar Thieves until his debt is repaid."

"Back to what is important!" Bakura yelled as he tossed the card to Yami. The ex-pharaoh glared at the tomb robber before looking at the card. His eyes widened when he saw it.

"I didn't see that coming," Yami said.

"I don't see anything special," Yuugi said as he looked at the card as well. "The card is fake as it doesn't exist in the game."

"That is Neko's calling card," Bakura pointed out. "See, Lunar Thieves have a little game going on. To know who preformed which acts, each person has some sort of calling card. There is only one rule: no one is allowed to have a silver item except one class. Only the Tsuki can have silver items."

"And the Tsuki are?" Honda drawled.

"The Tsuki are true leaders," Yami answered. "They have silver fur and are said to be non-aggressive unless provoked or forced in some way."

"The only way Neko could use silver in his calling card is if he is a Tsuki or had permission from the elders," Bakura continued. "Even if he received permission, he must be fairly elite for even the elders to consider it."

Jonouchi sighed as he opened the forgotten letter. It seemed that things were never simple with him and his friends.

_Detective Puppy_

_ Kisa-chan forgot to leave this at the party. I'm sure Honda-san had his men going crazy looking all over for it._

_~Neko_

* * *

**TBC**

(1) For those who don't know, Miho was a character from season zero. She only appeared in one chapter of the manga, but was a major character in the anime. Her nickname was Ribbon, hence what Kisara said later on.

(2) All three are anime and manga series about thieves.

(3) Detective Conan is an anime and manga series, if you didn't know. Interesting fact for those who didn't know: Magic Kaito was done by the same person who did Detective Conan. This is why some parts from Magic Kaito appear in Detective Conan. They're technically in the same universe!

(4) Arsène Lupin is a fictional thief in France. In fact, Lupin III is supposed to be a decendant of Arsène. Supposedly, he was also a rival to Sherlock Holmes.

(5) Somehow people still don't know Miyazaki did a Lupin III movie. My friend also told me he directed the first season as well. If you have time, watch The Castle of Cagliostro. It's now one of my favorite Miyazaki movies.

**Random Talk:** That's it for the filler! Next chapter we deal with Neko's rival!

**Poll results:** In the end, there was a tie between two fics. To honor the tie (unlike I was going to do originally), I will work on both fics. Therefore, the two fics that will be updated are….

**Mirror Image**

and

**The Forgotten One**

Thank you to all who voted! I'm sorry to those who liked the other fics in the poll. As soon as these two are finished, I will post new chapters of the other fics to signify a new poll. New fics will be added to the poll, giving more options!

Until next time!

Rubi-chan, over and out!


End file.
